


Kerze

by angelskuuipo



Series: Kerze 'Verse [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, GFY, M/M, drabbles & drabblets 100-300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is shopping for the perfect gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerze

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What did you get for a guy you really liked, but worked with your brother, was most likely straight, and would just as soon shoot you as talk to you?

Okay, maybe that last bit was a little unfair. Colby had never been mean to Charlie, but he did get frustrated with him and his in-depth explanations. He’d gotten better since he’d started consulting for Don, but still got carried away sometimes.

Charlie wandered through the mall, hoping for inspiration. Everyone else was taken care of, but Colby had him stumped. The fact Charlie was seriously attracted to the agent had a lot to do with his current dilemma. The gift had to be just right, something meaningful without being obvious.

God, he was screwed.

He’d just about given up hope when he saw it. _Kerze_ by Gerhard Richter, granted, it was a print, but it was perfect. Richter was one of Colby’s favorite artists. It was something they had in common.

~*~

Everyone gathered at the Eppes’ home on the 20th for a holiday celebration. The Menorah was lit at sunset then the tree lights were turned on. When it came time to exchange gifts everyone gathered in the solarium. Alan played Santa, handing out the gaily-wrapped packages. The final two were identical, except one was to Charlie from Colby and vice versa.

They opened gifts round-robin style. Laughter and appreciation abounded. Colby saved the gift from Charlie for last. He carefully unwrapped it and just…stared.

Without looking away from the print, Colby softly said, “Open yours, Charlie.”

Charlie did as bid and gasped. In his hands was a framed print of _Kerze_. He looked up and met Colby’s green eyes. “Great minds…”

Colby glanced up and grinned. Charlie was sitting under the mistletoe. He leaned over and kissed him.

-30-

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/albums/y136/angelskuuipo/?action=view&current=Kerze1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kerze (December challenge pairing- Charlie/Colby)  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Characters/Pairing: Charlie/Colby pre-ship (with an appearance by everyone else)  
> Rating: FRE  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Warnings/Spoilers: None. Just pure holiday fluff.  
> Author’s Note: I saw Richter’s _[Kerze](http://www.gerhard-richter.com/art/detail.php?paintID=5033)_ at the Experience Music Project’s special Exhibit [Doubletake](http://www.doubletakeexhibit.org/) in Seattle. For some reason it completely blew my mind. The photo doesn’t do it justice, but as the original sold for over $3 million, it’ll have to do. :) Unbetaed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for the LJ comm numb3rs100. Also posted to LJ comm red_gumballs.  
>  Author’s Note the 2nd: This was incredibly difficult to whittle down to 300 words. If anyone is interested in a longer version, please let me know.  
> Word Count: 300  
> Written and Originally posted to my journal: December 7, 2006  
> Summary: Charlie is shopping for the perfect gift.


End file.
